Fallen Grace
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Where would you go if all you can remember is a tall man garbed in blood red? To Merry Old London! A young girl is on a hunt for her memories and the only one that may help her is the No Life King Alucard. My old fic Fallen Angel redone!
1. Order One

**Hello there! This story is the re written verson of 'The Fallen Angel' I published in my first year on this site. I am taking a break from my Kenpachi story 'Till Death Do Us Part' so I wanted to work on this with my improved writing, Im not great just better than I first began, so I really felt like I needed to make it new. My OC has changed dramatically for those who have read the old one. Not as Mary Sue and crazy... I looked back and Im kinda embrassed of what I wrote haha ^^' So here is 'The Fallen Angel' born anew as 'Fallen Grace'. Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Memories, they are the chapters of your history. The first time you trip and scrap your knee, first timid kiss, your first child, all the way to your final breath. Where Death snaps your book tightly shut. The chapters securely sown in and kept safe.<p>

How tragic would it be if the chapters got ripped out…

**Order One: Thy Name is Raven**

The figure sat there, hidden by the shadows of the trees. She stared into the blood tinted moon, the Harvest Moon, losing herself in swirls of nothing. Blackness smudging over images she thought of as memories. An ominous wind blew past her, rustling the branches and crawling over her dark hair.

"What a beautiful night," The woman whispered as she stood upon the branch.

Her eyes looked upon a mansion in the distance, the Hellsing Organization. A pale face with flaming embers for eyes stared at her in mind's eye. She had heard of a vampire working for a human organization. This vampire, she knew in her gut, could help her with clouded mind. As she continued to gaze at the mansion, the feeling grew stronger, she felt a pull.

"I pray that you can help me stranger…"

The mysterious girl jumped from her perch and ran like a cheetah towards the heavily surrounded home.

"I bloody hate the night shift!" One guard snarled at his fellow watcher. His friend chuckled, "Yeah, I can agree with ya there mate." They began on another conversation when a dark shadow emerged from the forest. The men noticed and readied their weapons.

"You there, stop!" The guardsmen aimed his gun at her forehead.

But she approached closer to the gates without a word. "I told you, stop right there or I'll fire!" They threatened. The unknown woman still advanced ignoring their shouts.

"That's it you bitch!" And the guard opened fire before his partner could hold him back. Bullets flew into her body, digging into her flesh and tearing her coat asunder. One bullet went through her elbow separating it from her shoulder. The last bullet from the guard's clip found it's way through her skull, blowing apart her bangs to show her eyes. They glowed a light purple but faded as her life came to a violent halt. Her body smacked to the ground with a sick crunch.

The gun smoked in the guard's hand as he huffed. He took in air as spoke into his walkie talkie "This is Carl, we took down an unk-" His head flew off before Carl could finish his sentence. Carl's partner gaped at what just occurred before his mortal eyes. He had just gunned down the girl till she was just a tattered corpse! Beside him now stood a tall yet elegant woman with long black hair and coat. Her arm was a mass of dark feathers that slowly regenerated into a pale clawed limb. The supposed to be dead woman formed a fist and opened her to show her palm. The whole process causes her hand to snap and crack.

"Now that was rude of your friend, to shoot a un armed woman." Her lavender eyes bore into his brown ones. Too startled to speak, he just nodded. She brushed a lock of her black mane from her shoulder.

"It too was rude of you to stand there and watch!" She sneered and opened her mouth wide and flock of ravens shot out and began pecking at the last man. His screams echoed through the night adding more to the horror unfolding. The birds peaked out both guard's set of eyes, ravishingly ate their flesh and ripped out their tongues.

As the scene came to an end, a slightly larger raven flew over the strange woman. It cawed and landed on her naked shoulder. The girl grinned like a Cheshire cat and ran a finger over the bird's blood covered head. "Thank you my Greed, but it seems you and your companions made a rather gory mess." With a wave of her hand, the flock of demon birds vanished.

A raging voice boomed from the radio on what was left of the man called Carl.

"Carl, answer me damn it! What in the hell is going on out there?"

The raven Greed, flew over and grabbed the radio for his mistress. Smiling gratefully at the creature, the girl spoke into the machine. "I'm terribly sorry but Carl is unavailable at the moment, may I take a message?"

"Who the-? What is this? Who the bloody hell are you?" A woman's angry voiced asked.

"I suppose you can call me Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? If it's first time reading this story, I hope you like it :) For those who read the old one, please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Order Two

**Fox: Hi everybody! How ya doing? Well I hope. I got two alerts on this fic and Im happy about that so thank you _TheSinnerAnderson _and_ Raven W. Blackwood! _I hope you continue to read to the very end and enjoy it. No reviews yet but there's always time! So I give the 2nd chapter of 'Fallen Grace'!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Order Two: The Vampire and The Raven<strong>

Two pale hands placed themselves upon massive wooden doors that would lead inside to what Raven believed would aide her. The doors creaked open and the moonlight bathed the floor in light blue. Raven's eyes scanned the area around her person. She could see no one. Not even a fly. The uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach would not wane but purpose backed her drive. Stepping forward, Raven stepped into the grand hall. Crimson carpet lay over the floor, simple furniture decorated the carpet, and a grandfather clock was set between the two stair ways leading up what to be assumed hallways and rooms.

Raven had made it halfway in when two hands gloved in white emerged from the darkness between the pillars and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped and partly chocked on her own saliva as the hands grew stronger in their grip. Ruby orbs and white fangs gleamed madly in the cover of darkness as a snarl ripped from that source.

"P-Please…st-stop!" Blood tears gathered at the tips of her eyes and slowly fell down her pained face.

"Why should I? You killed my Master's guards and broke into her home. Maybe to murder her as well? Hmm?" The beast growled.

"I-I-I beg of you…allow me…me t-to explain!" She cried in desperation.

Raven's capturer snorted. "Very well," His handle on her neck seized up to where she could and breath properly but still in his hold.

"Sir, may I see to whom I am speaking?" Raven asked. Then a low chuckle rumbled in the unknown's throat. "How polite for an intruder."

Out of the shadows came a very tall man with wide shoulders dressed a in all black except for the blood red trench coat and matching hat. The red eyes Raven was staring into earlier were now blocked by golden colored sunglasses. A pag of awe and familiarization welled up inside her. Could be the man she was trying to locate?

"Thank you, but I yet have another request." She braved in a small voice.

A black eyebrow rosed from the glasses. "Yes?"

"Your eyes, I wish you to remove your glasses."

With an expression that could be only guessed as a warning for the glasses he wore hid his eyes, Raven nodded. He gently let her slip from his grip to plant her feet on the floor as he removed his eye wear. Raven could not help but stare at this male. Now that she standing before him, the height difference between them was a huge gap. Next to her 5'2" to his 6'3" , the guy was a gaint!

He placed his glasses inside the coat and looked down at the girl. The now openly viewed eyes were wine colored and seemed to smolder like embers. A new feeling rose deep from her heart as she continued to further examine him. Memories began to flutter.

_A young woman with a fear stricken expression ran through the trees of a forest. Fog settled all around her ankles. The full moon shone brightly full of power of superstition and magic. Her breathe getting ragged. A howl echoed through the night, sending chills up her spine. She gave a shriek and fell to the ground._

_The same woman stood before a mirror in dark room lit by only candles. Her eyes looking down on her elegant gown admirably. Happiness and love glittered in her lavender eyes as she glanced down at her hand. A sliver band with baby blue diamonds was set proudly on her left index finger. _

"Are you going to explain yourself or continue to drool me?" He had a smirk on his pale face.

"You…Have I found you at last?" Raven whispered hopefully.

The man stood completely still, watching this girl curiously. "Please, do you recognize me? Do you know me at all? Who am I?" She pleaded. Her knees grew wobbly as she carefully walked over to the man.

"I have no clue who I am, where I came from or if I even have family and friends. I pray to God you know me!" Raven began to cry her bloody tears. "I know…I am not human but why do I cry these tears?" She wiped the blood away with her sleeve. "I feel like I am being shatter from inside and out being before you. I have the undying feeling that you can help me. Who are you?" Raven slumped against his torso shaking with agony.

After a moment of silence, the gentlemen answered her. "My name is Alucard."

Alucard glanced down at the broken hearted woman in his arms. He took her in and searched his six hundred year worth of memories. His dead heart grew pained as he recalled a graceful young lady which greatly resembled the one crying in his arms. Alucard thought carefully over and over. Many things didn't add up with the girl before him and the one his memories. After that night, Alucard never did see her again nor heard any rumor of her demise.

Could she be…?

A loud British voice yelled out Alucard's out of his train of thought thus startling the woman as well. A blond female around the age 19 sprinted toward Alucard.

"Master! Is that the intruder?" She questioned as she got closer.

"Yes, Police Girl, she is but be calm. She is a bit unstable." Alucard stated.

The blond nodded and without noise, she walked over to the girl in her Master's embrace. "Hello there," She smiled gently. Raven pushed herself deeper in Alucard's chest. "Aw, she's shy." Her master title the intruder's chin up so he could look at her. "Go on, be polite as you where with me."

Raven shifted out of his arms and stood eye level with the other girl. "Good evening, my name is Raven." Raven titled her head slightly and grinned. The Police Girl blue crystal eyes sparkled in delight. "My name is Seras Victoria although my Master here won't call me by name, only Police Girl." Seras huffed.

"Master, shouldn't we take her to Sir Integra? She was really pissed off with you for taking so she sent me. I don't want to take anymore of her anger than I need to." Alucard sighed and agreed.

"Raven, come along now." He ordered gently. Raven went with him and Seras up the stairs and into a large office where in front of glasses windows, sat a woman with dirty blonde hair down to her waist sitting at an oak desk with a tall aged butler at her side.

"What in the hell took you so long Alucard?" She hissed. The woman finally noticed Raven hiding behind Alucard's back. "Why did you bring in another girl? I swear to God, if you bit her-" Alucard cut her off. "This young lady is our intruder."

"Then why the fuck isn't she dead?" She slammed her hands down on the desk. Alucard chuckled. "Now now, Integra, watch your temper."

"Oh shut up, you damned vampire!" Integra glared at Raven. "You, how are you kill my guards and come into my home like you own it?"

Raven was slightly shocked at how angry she was. "My lady, I'm sorry but they shot at me so I fought back defensibly."

"They were doing their job! No one without my permission is to enter my gates! You trespass, you die!" Integra growled. Raven was about to fight back but Alucard's arm suddenly wound around her slim waist.

"She came here for me." His voice was deep and definite. Integra and Seras blinked twice while the old butler stood with his eyes closed but a amused smile on his lips.

"Explain Alucard," Integra said in a commanding tone.

"This young one has no recollection of who is she or where she came from. But oddly the only she could remember is my face, not my name or what I am. So, she went in search for me and assuming I would have knowledge for her." Alucard documented. But his master didn't seem to buy it.

"Well then, how did she hear of us? We are a secret underground organization. The only possible way would be through our enemies or targets. So therefore, she must be one or the other."

Raven piped up. "Allow me a moment, I only had a lead on what was left of my memory and the pull I felt tugging me to this place. I heard of the name because of your guards. I saw the symbol on their arms and a name popped into my head. That is the truth."

Integra propped her elbows on the desk, folded her hands and placed her chin on them.

"Am I to be believe it, Alucard?" The vampire smiled smugly. "Of course,"

The leader of the Hellsing Organization sighed tiredly. "Alright then, Walter, fix up our new friend here and a room and fetch whatever she needs."

The butler bowed, "Of course sir," Walter walked over Raven and company. "Allow me to escort you to your room madam." The elderly man opened the doors and let Raven and Seras got first. Alucard went last and before he exited, his master muttered under her breathe,

"So it begins, The Vampire and The Raven..."

**Fox: Did you like it? I thought I did pretty decent, better than it's old chapter. And it's over a thousand words! Yay! I love when I do that :) Please R&R! I want to hear from you all, I really do!**


	3. Order Three

**Fox: Good Lord, how time flys! I literally thought I updated this like 3 days ago! But today is the 17th, it's almost Christmas! Oh goodness, Im sorry... Not being school does not help me haha! I got some more reviews and alerts on this and Im so estatic X3 Thank you _VampireSiren_, who ever is '_hehe_' lol, and my old friend _minaghostwolf_. I am so glad you all like it! **

**Here's the newest chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Order Three: Getting Settled In<strong>

Walter escorted Raven downstairs where Alucard and Seras living chambers resided. Though Alucard's door was hidden, members of the house knew another way in. Seras walked along beside Raven as Walter spoke of the history of the household.

"So, are you nervous living down here with us?" Seras asked

"Hm, not really, it'll take getting used to for sure. I've never lived with others before and I can't remember if I did anyway." Raven replied. "I lived with my parents before…" The blond vampire trailed off. Raven's curiosity was interested a little but judging by Seras' face, it was not a topic to be talked about right now. The vampire in red had already retired to his chambers. Raven had hoped to discuss some things with him but now it seemed to be put off. Walter stopped in front of two dark wooden doors.

"This will be your quarters, Miss Raven." He gestured to the closed off room.

She bowed her head thankfully and walked in.

The room was covered in darkness minus for the lamp on the small desk by Raven's queen size bed. The floor was laid with black tile and had royal red carpet covering some spaces, the same color was that of the curtains draped over the window that took up half the wall. Two doors on the opposite side. One that lead into a decent closet and the other was the bathroom.

Raven smiled warmly and turned to thank Walter but found only herself in the room, even Seras vanished. Titling her head to the side slightly, Raven pondered where they could've gone.

'Maybe Integra wanted them for something…' She thought as she flopped onto her new bed.

Snuggling deep into the purple covers, Raven's eyes began to flutter shut. "I suppose some shut eye wouldn't be a bad thing…" She muttered.

As her eyes slid shut, Raven thought she saw a gloved hand appear from the blackness and stroke her cheek, whispering sweet nothings to her.

Light shone like it came from Heaven itself into Raven's room. The newest addition the Hellsing Organization slowly maneuvered out of the most comfy bed she had slept on in years. Having no money to buy lodge or anyone to harbor with, Raven slept under that stars on her journey to London. Sleeping on a bed made out of clouds, made Raven glow with rest and content. Grabbing her clothes from the previous day, Raven entered a new day.

Being out and about the manor while the sun beamed strongly gave the prestigious look a brighter feeling. Many paintings of famous British humans decorated the rich walls. Some of the Queen Victoria line, old ships, parks and events. Raven admired them silently as she paced herself down the halls. Turning left, Raven found herself in the parlor again.

"Well great, now I am lost." She huffed, folding her arms.

Gun shots snapped Raven out of her little tantrum with herself over getting lost. Her eyes blazed purple in surprise and anticipation. More shots rang out thus making Raven seek them out. Opening a large steel embedded door, Raven stumbled on Seras trying to fire a rather heavy gun for her petite size. The dark girl appeared to float over to the blond vampire. One gentle tap from her long nails, Seras dropped the gun and jumped a good five feet. Raven let a bell like laugh escape past her red lips while Seras on the other hand, growled at her new companion.

"What was that for?" The Police Girl snarled.

Raven waved her hand up and down. "Nothing, just playing with you. Calm down Vampy."

A sea shell pink spread across Seras Victoria's face. She liked the nickname Raven gave her. Then again, Seras liked all the titles given to her by others over her years. Well, minus a few of course. Childhood did not have it's perks.

Seras shook her head and picked up her loaded weapon. "What'cha doing down here? I thought you would sleep longer." Raven titled her head to the side. "Do I look like I sleep a ton?" Pointing a pale finger at herself. Seras sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I assumed. My bad."

"It is fine but I ventured down here because I heard all the ruckus, isn't that fire arm a bit big for you?" Raven indicated towards the machine gun rifle in the Police Girl's small hands.

Seras rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "I suppose but it's all I got and plus with my vampire strength, it feels more like a feather." Proving her statement, she practically juggled the gun about her form.

Raven was truly impressed. She had some amount of physical power but nothing like Seras and her Master Alucard. Her thoughts drifted to the male vampire lurking in the darkness of this place. She had not seen him yet this morning.

"Excuse me, but does your Master not wake for the mornings?" Raven asked politely yet curiously.

"Master Alucard? I don't really know what that man is up to sometimes. I mean, I know he can walk in the sunlight and not burn but I other than that a few things, I don't know much." She pouted.

Raven thought it odd that a vampire make a fledgling but not teach her anything about himself or the creature she now is.

"Seras, where may I locate your Master?" She decided to investigate since she wanted to speak with Alucard anyway. "He should be in his chambers. Go back to your room then further down the hall and turn right then Master's room should be right there."

Alucard was that close to her? Raven thought back to what Walter whispered under his breathe the night she arrived.

'_I knew he'd want her close to him. After all, it's been many years since he's even seen Miss Luna…'_

Raven had no understanding for who Luna was but she felt it was directed at her. Thanking Seras, Raven quickly returned to her area. She was anxious to be near the vampire once more. Raven hoped she would figure out where these emotions were coming from. Passing her quarters and taking the directions from Seras, Raven discovered the undead man's chamber. Two elegant black doors separated Raven from the vampire, she knew deep inside her non beating heart, she was tightly woven to.

Gathering all her courage, she mustered enough to open a door. Peeking through the crack, Raven peered inside. Pure darkness clouded the interior. Nothing could be seen except for the glowing red gems in the middle.

"Pardon my intrusion but I wished to speak with you, if that's alright…" Raven whispered, nudging the door more open to reveal herself.

"I don't really keep wide open arms to those breaking into my darkness but you, my dear, are the only exception." His deep voice thundered out of the blackness. It sent a shiver down the girl's spine. What his voice did to her…

Taking baby steps toward the dangerous man, Raven's stormed with different types of questions. She didn't know where to start. Maybe she could just convince him to ramble on and she'd catch something.

She now within ten feet of Alucard. Her vision growing used to the never ending black the surrounded the two. She could the master vampire, in his usual attire, sitting in a brown chair with his legs cross and glowed hands in his lap. Next to stood a simple table with an open bottle of blood red wine and half full glass. Could vampires stomach human drinks?

"I can because of my age, dear one." He said with a sly smirk on his perfect face.

Raven stopped a few inches from him. Had he read her mind? How? She told only vampire that were connected by blood, bonds, or devotion could such a trick!

"What would you say if you and I were once all three?" He asked unclasping his large hands.

Raven's breathe hitched as she began to tremble. What was he to her? Alucard's hand flew from his lap to her thin wrist. He roughly pulled her to him, his face very close to the side of her own. His raspy voice slithered into her ear.

"Would you like some help in Getting Settled In?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fox: Omigoodness, 1,392 without my ramblings! XD Thats a lot to me when I don't really have the writing groove going on at the moment haha. But I hoped you liked it :] Sexy Alu-chan ;3 Please let me hear you! R&amp;R! *pouts*<strong>


	4. Order Four

**Fox: Allo! Good to see you all again! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and holiday! This part one of your gift from me to you. I am updating the day after this posted :) That's quick for me, haha! Just to give you all some antisipation ;D Here goes a shout out to new people!**

**_Insane-Random-Girl-17, Knowledgeability, demongirl41096, jannekevandelaar, _and_ XxBirdxOfxHermesxX!_**

**And of course frequent reviewers**

**_minaghostwolf_ and _VampireSiren!_**

**Thank you all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Order Four: Prepare for Battle<strong>

_She ran quickly through halls of fire. Everything around her was burning and screaming in agony. The woman called and called to him but she was never answered. Faster and faster she ran, towards her beloved's chambers. They were attacked when least expected. During their All Hollow's Eve ball. By the man that's soul purpose was to end what she and her husband was. Drenched in the drink of life, she matched her strides with her rapidly pounding heart. She had to make it in time! She had to help her love! _

_Her high heels clacking on the groaning wooden floor as her immortal gifts kicked in. She had to flit to her dear husband before that man got a hold of what so rightfully belonged to her! The frantic woman saw in her mind's eye, the door to their dark chambers. A small grin gracing her beautiful pale face, she felt reassured. But all hope shattered as the door cracked a large black figure was shoved out. With a bloody smack, the man hit the wall and slid to fiery floor. _

"_My lord!" She shouted as she grew closer. In a blur she was next to him cradling his battered head. "Why?" Ruby tears slid down her face. _

_She placed a hand on his chest to see if it was still there. Yes, his long dead heart was still intact. The woman sighed and wrapped her arms around his torso in order to protect him from the threat in their room. A brown cloak shrouded the man that hunted them since the first of his generation was born. _

_The ever so hated human walked out of their burning bedroom, a crossbow with holy arrows in his gloved hand. He aimed at her forehead. With sad brown eyes, he placed his finger on the trigger. _

"_May God have mercy."_

"Raven, my dear, come back now." The dark haired girl gasped as she fell back into reality. Sweat mixed with bloody tears were pouring off her face.

"Where was that?" She rasped out. Alucard looked into Raven's purple eyes.

"A castle in Transylvania many centuries ago." His expression solemn.

"Why was I there?" She asked timidly.

"You were found wandering about the forests surrounding the castle and brought in to recover from some sort of attack." The dark lord replied.

"Then, that woman was me?" Raven questioned though inside her, she knew already.

"Yes, she was you. Fighting so courageously to battle beside the lord of the castle. To protect your fiancé at all costs." Alucard's face now pained.

Raven shakily stretched out her arms and put her hands on Alucard's sad face. "What was I? A guard or servant? The man I saw getting pushed out of that room was my husband?" The tall vampire took her hands in his own. "Aye, the master of that undead palace was the vampire, Count Dracula, your husband to be."

Raven shuddered as he told of this. She was excited yet terribly sad. She was engaged to be married! But that mysterious man took that away she assumed. Regretfully, Raven could see the lord's face. He was tall like Alucard and had the same deep black hair but tied into a pony tail.

"Alucard, please tell me, how did I meet him? Did you know him or me at the time? And who was the man burning my home?" Before she could muster any more questions, Alucard clamped his big hand on her mouth.

"First, calm down. I know there is still much you do not remember but now, I'm afraid, is not the time to ask. Second, there is something we must do tonight for our Master. A certain organization is getting out of hand." His red orbs gleamed from some joy Raven didn't understand.

Though she was a vampire in this life, Raven did not feel what a vampire should. A compel to drink the blood of thousands or feel the intense rush of bloodlust fly through her veins. No, she felt that conflict should be talked out or avoided. Raven had an angelic way of thinking…

"My sweet Raven, allow me to escourt you to the armory." Alucard stood, her hand still woven with his. "Of course," She smiled gleefully. Raven had much on her mind. Trying to draw her fiancés face and conjuring up a name for the cloaked figure. But another issue wiggled in between those thought trains. Wasn't Alucard 'Dracula' spelled backwards?

Alucard had been alive for such an incredible amount of time, he would need different names to fit in. Even if it was his own name flipped. Was he…?

"Oh and Raven," He started. The tiny girl looked up at the vampire. "Quit thinking so hard. You'll make yourself dizzy." He winked.

Raven's pale complexion burned red with slight annoyance and embarrassment. How she hated it when he read her mind!

Alucard gave a low chuckle as he gripped her hand and lead her up the stony stairs. Puzzled at her new found recollections, Raven tried to piece them together. One her first showed her running through a foggy forest with something trailing her then another with her finger occupied with a ring. The last was her death?

Raven's spirts went down. That's why she could not recall any wedding at all. Because there wasn't one. Whoever that man was and if he had any living relavtive left, they'd be punished for ruining her special day.

Alucard sensed her worrys and downcast mood. He gently rubbed her arm to soothe but stopped his actions when he felt a different arua. A dark and senister wave. It was coming from Raven.

The tall vampire spun the woman around and saw someone different. It looked like Raven but her features were that of a insane person. Her eyes glowed ominously.

Alucard acted quickly and snapped her out of it. Raven blinked rapidly and seemed to return to normal. With a sigh of relief, Alucard and Raven appeared of shadows into the armory to meet Walter and Seras.

Walter smiled "Ah, there you two are! Then well, since everyone has arrived, Let's Prepare for Battle!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fox: Thank you for reading! You like? :) Who do you think Raven's husband to be was? ;) Tell me what you think! R&amp;R! <strong>


	5. Order Five

**Fox: Why is it when I plan to update early, life gets in my way? -_- I am deeply sorry but I think I've made up for it! I pushed myself for a super long chapter! A wooping 2,509 words (Without my notes)! Oh yeah! It's kick ass :D Ah, and Happy New Year! I turned 19 Jan 1st :) Okay, enough with that stuff! **

**New readers! Thank you _poisedrose, YueYoukai,_ and _Equilibrium Reaper_! And of course my regular readers and reviewers! **

**And _minaghostwolf_ your reviews are so cute and _VampireSiren_ your short reviews are awesome ^w^ Thanks!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Order Five: Waltz of Swords <strong>

Walter walked over to a small table on which a long black latched case sat. Alucard flashed a toothy grin as Walter began to open it. Raven and Seras peered over Alucard's board shoulders, curiosity burning in their eyes. The tall vampire stepped back slightly, hinting at the two girls on his back to jump off.

"This here, my old friend, is your newest weapon. The Jackal." The old butler held a brand new gun in his aged hands. Seras gawked at her Master's latest killing tool.

"That's not fair! I want something cool! All I have is a stupid gun that looks like a bloody action figure's accessory!" Police Girl hissed at her Master and Walter.

The three started up a small chastising contest but Raven just dazed out as she lost herself staring at the Jackal. Especially the color…Black…

_Darkness... All around me. But of course there is nothing but nothingness, I am a Fallen Angel after all. I am not allowed to see the true Light after I had fallen from the forever sun. I missed the warmth, the love,_ _but regretfully I had sinned far too much. Such a fate had Lucifer received, proclaiming he was better and far more powerful than the true God. _

_Lucifer said he deserved to sit above him, take hold of everything, and make all bow before him. The corrupted was blinded by greed and lust for power. He wanted nothing more than to laugh in God's face, such actions were not permitted. Lucifer was cast out and banished to Under Earth, alas his plans did not end. Posing as a serpent with a wise and lying tongue, deceived the two humans in the Sacred Garden who knew not the difference between Good and Evil. What a sly tongue he held within his vile mouth. How canny it is when one says;_

_Though the serpent has a silted tongue, he cannot lie._

_What a tall tale, so had Lucifer lied with a forked tongue. So can the serpent._

_Such lies are spread throughout the world, one day the Earth shall burn into nothing but ash, it shall then be scattered across the universe. Lucifer shall die one day as will I but, I will be forgiven. Hopefully, that this punishment He hath given me will erase my unholy actions. My dark love will also join me in death someday. Sadly, we can only hope our sins will be hidden by the Blood. _

_Doing this deed we have been cursed or set to accomplish, will we be saved from the Fiery Pit and not be erased for all eternity. I want to exist, live forever and be with my beloved into the afterlife._

"I-I want to survive…" Raven whispered, her voice as a ghost.

Alucard heard her faint claim and grasped her small hand.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation."

He snatched Raven's chin between his thumb and finger, burning his gaze into hers, "Amen."

* * *

><p>The group arrived at a mansion blocked off by police and some undercover Hellsing Organization guards. Seras and Raven were briefed on the way. Ghouls had infested the abandoned estate and they were threatening to spill out into the human streets. Police Girl quizzed Raven on what took place before they departed. The black hair girl nervously fiddled with her wrists, attached were poison lased needles.<p>

"I just recalled a promise that was made. Nothing more." Raven muttered, folding her arms inside their opposite sleeves.

Seras Victoria nodded with a grim face. She felt Raven's sudden change both when she was below with her Master and again in the Armory. Something was definitely up with Raven.

"Raven, are you happy?" Seras piped up. Purple eyes blinked slowly. "Um, sure. I've never been happier till now. At least to my knowing anyhow." She trailed off, staring out of the tinted window.

"Then, why do you want to remember? What if were there was some things you don't want to re live? Maybe you forgot for a reason…" Her sapphire eyes glimmered with tears.

Raven had never thought of that way before. For some one to lose all of your lifetimes recollections, some thing must have happened. An injury? Accident? Punishment? Raven shuddered at the thought. What a cruel fate to inflict on a person.

The feeling of being alone and outcast, so powerful one could drown in it.

The armored van came to violent halt, snatching Raven from her dark musings.

Seras threw a wink Raven's way. "Come on, let's show these Ghouls who's boss."

The young vampire girls stumbled upon a horror show when they entered the hall. The police force that was sent inside to attempt to contain the creatures, had been slain and devoured. A blond vampire standing amongst the fallen, covered on both sides by Ghouls.

"Wh-what have done?" Seras screeched.

The blond snorted. "They tried to stop me. They separated me from my love! The humans had to pay!"

Raven felt some sympathy towards the young vampire. She too had been torn from her beloved, who ever he was. She had a suspension that this vampire's lover was not in this world anymore.

Seras' eyes glowed a vicious red at the sight of her dead comrades. She was apart of the Police Force. Taking the same oaths they did. They did not deserve to die at the hand of Ghoul creator!

She aimed her gun and placed her gloved finger on the trigger. Raven noticed and unfolded her arms, stealthy taking aim with her needles. Just when they decided to attack, the blond vampire screamed in pain and turn to ash. The Ghouls surrounding him, now in parts.

A strong wind brushed Raven's cheek, causing to slice open in a perfect line.

"Seras, did you get hit by any-" Raven looked over at her friend and was struck with terror. Seras had been struck with at least twenty blades. All of them deeply imbedded in her torso; one cut through her throat. Raven wailed as Seras fell to the floor.

Alucard dissolved out of the darkness. He drew Raven to his muscular body and cradled her there. His arms caged her to his torso. Her sobs echoing in the bloodied hallway. Her bloody tears staining his white shirt.

The king of the vampires stroked her hair soothingly. His red gaze paused on his fledging on the floor. She was alive but in shock and losing much blood. Alucard gave Raven a gentle pat on the back and scooped Police Girl in his arms.

"We must leave, come now." He voice hard as stone.

Alucard kept Seras tucked in his right arm while Raven's rested in his left. Raven went to touch the door and let out a mangle cry. Scripture pages guarded their exit. Alucard growled softly.

"A spiritual barrier."

Steam boiled off Raven's scorched hand. The older vampire brought her injured hand to his mouth and licked the burning wound. Raven gasped and blushed. The act sent a tingle down back and setting a low fire in her stomach.

"Much better," Alucard grinned. He set Seras down in the corner and turned to face the end of the hall. After Raven's whimpering quieted down, Alucard took heed of footsteps coming down the stairs.

Raven stared as a man in a grayish blue trench coat slowly descended. Two bayonets shone like fangs covered in Seras Victoria's blood. A golden cross on a chain hung down to the man's belly. His eyes blocked off by his glasses that reflected the light of the moon.

He finally stepped on their floor. Alucard with a smirk on his face, backed Raven behind him.

"We are the instruments of His divine punishment on earth. Our mission is to wipe out every last bit of those fools…" He flipped the bayonet in his hand. "who oppose him." His bayonets rose to form a cross of swords. "Amen!"

"If it isn't Alexander Anderson. You're from the Vatican, the Iscariot Organization. Why are you here?"

"Hellsing with all it's unholy pets couldn't clean up the mess so, I was sent. Now, while I am here…" He threw arms in front of him and pages flew out from behind the priest.

They concealed the windows, doors, and walls in order to prevent their escape. If Alucard, Seras or even Raven touched them; they'd burn to ashes as if they walked into the sun.

"Stay back and help Police Girl, Raven. I can handle a little priest." Alucard's eyes burned like ambers in the darkness. Raven shook her head nervously and scurried over to the bleeding to death vampire.

Alucard aimed his Jackal at the Judas Priest and fired five bullets. All of which were deflected by the sword wielding man. With a yell, Anderson took charge at Alucard, bayonets poised for a death strike.

Side stepping the human, Alucard easily dodged his jabs. One attack he could not out maneuver was blocked by slicing through his forearm. Hissing, Alucard shoved his gun in Anderson's face. Using his mind's eyes to take precise aim, he launched the bullet. Smashing the swords and cracking into the mortal's skull.

Anderson twitched some before falling to the ground. The trio stared as the priest bleed out into the wood. Alucard grunted as he flung out the weapon from his arm. He put away his gun and approached the two girls.

Raven held Seras in her arms, the bayonets all removed. Seras had healed minus her neck. The cut was still visible and slightly open. She could not express her thanks with words so she gave her Master a smile. Raven's eyes lit up when she saw Alucard was okay.

He bent down to their level, his hand stretched out. "Allow me to help you off the floor, my dears."

Just as Raven grasped his hand, more bayonets appeared and were stabbed into Alucard. His eyes widened in surprise. Anderson rose up behind him, head twitching to the right as smoke flowed from the gunshot wound.

"It'll take more than that little toy gun to stop me, vampire!" When the bullet hit the ground, Alexander lunged.

Alucard quickly spun around, gun in his hand. "Damn you, you're a human regenerator!"

Raven could hear the grinding of the gun's inner gears shot off the ammo but during that process, Anderson swung. With a flash of silver, Alucard's head flew into the air and landed in front of the girls.

Both girls screamed out their lungs. Seras began crying like a newborn as Raven continued with her wailing.

"Ssshh, it's going to be alright." His Scottish ancient was thick. "I will make it quick and painless for you two ladies, or rather you two monsters, you'll be reunited with your Master in Hell!"

Two swords came down hard and fast. Slicing the air like paper. Seras' bloody, mangled cries only increased as her own death became unavoidable. The blades contacted with an object and was stopped dead.

Anderson grunted and looked past his weapons. His swords were caught by Raven's hand and arm. Both dripping with blood. "You undead whore!" He pushed them deeper into her flesh.

Raven grit her teeth and slammed her weight against him, flinging the weapons and their owner away. Purple shone angrily in the night. Alucard's death sunk in and was filled with rage at the human. Letting out a war cry, Raven broke out into a run. She threw countless needles into Anderson's body. Every single one of them hitting their target and sinking in, poison infecting his blood.

"Go on! Pierce me all you want with your insignificant needles! I cannot die! This is God's divine gift bestowed upon me!" He laughed as more and more injections punctured him. Raven run out of her supply. But the rage still burned strong. She could feel herself slip into darkness, lose who she is.

Cracking her mouth wide, she coughed up flocks of ravens, summoning her personal bird as well. Raven's familiar Greed, a large raven with red eyes, perched on her shoulder. She grinned madly as the bird's began their onslaught.

Claws slashed at Anderson's face and hands. Peaks tried to pluck at his green eyes. The priest blindly tore through the flock, splattering blood on the walls. "You filthy demons!" One final great swing, the birds disappeared. Feather fluttered down from the ceiling. Raven slouched down.

Through the curtain of black feathers, Anderson could see that the undead whore had transformed. The bird perched on her shoulder was gone. Now she had wings sprouting from her back and wine red eyes. She reached to the wall and drug her nails downward. She put her hand before her face and reviled to Anderson her newly sharpened nails.

Seras Victoria could not believe what was happening. Her Master was decapitated in front her and her friend has transformed into some new creature she'd never seen! Cradling her Master's severed head in her arms, she pleaded this night would end. Within a few seconds, another fight would ensue. And Police Girl was helpless. She looked below her to gaze at her Master once more but was shocked to see his head missing!

"Master!" She croaked out.

The nighttime sky now painted red and the moon colored black, Alucard formed back into his body. Bats swarmed out of the darkness. Regenerating his lost limbs and refluiding his powers. That same second, Raven made the first move. Fangs gleaming, she flung her arms forward and sank her claws into the priest's chest.

Anderson gagged on his own blood but manged to kick her back. She flapped her great wings once to return her balance. Back on her feet, Raven let a shrill cry and advanced again. Anderson formed the cross with his bayonets to guard himself. In slow motion, Raven's claws came closer and closer to his already scarred face.

But Alucard intervined.

He shot Anderson's knees, causing him to collapse and Raven to miss. He roughly grabbed hold of her wrist. The angry Raven kicked and bit at Alucard to release her. He did not. Instead, he slithered his arm around her waist. Tilting back her head, their eyes locked. She froze.

Then their lips met.

All the rage and pain melted away. Red iris' morphed back to lavender and closed in bliss. The wings broke into many single feathers and forged back to the raven Greed. Raven wove her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"I-I killed you!" Anderson stuttered while he staggered to his feet.

Alucard broke the kiss and looked at the Vatican priest. "I am far too old to be killed that easily."

Alexander Anderson spat on the ground. "We'll see vampire. One day, I'll kill you, you and your fallen angel!" The pages that surrounded them tore off the walls and blew around the priest. In a flurry of biblical pages, he vanished.

So ended the Waltz of Swords.

* * *

><p><strong>Fox: Kya the end! :D Haha, not really the end but ya know what I mean :) I hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think please! R&amp;R!<strong>


	6. Order 6

**Fox: Well then...very sorry! I have been busy with life sadly. Moving out, going to interviews and such. It's made me sad not having as much time anymore :l I hope there's still someone out there. I do hope this update forgives me ;3**

**Thank you **_**Red Rose Cat**_**,**_** Alucardist, Itty Bitty Panda Committee, nothing new in this world, **_**and **_**heartlessRayne **_**for alerting, faving and reading this fic. It means a lot! Thank you.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Order Six: It Has Begun<strong>

_Life, _

_Death, _

_Love, _

_Hatered. _

_What disgusting bonds we all share. _

_Come my love, _

_let us break this chains._

_Rot together_

_forever in the darkness. _

Raven concentrated on who had once said that to her. Alucard had helped her recover some portions of her lost memory but an actually time line had yet been forged. So many different sequences and images of blurred faces. Frustrated, Raven leaned more on the subject of Alucard. The Fallen knew these feelings she felt toward the powerful vampire but did they mean more?

_'I wonder if Integra could help me...' _Raven chewed on her pale finger.

After a few moments of arguing with herself, Raven decided to go to Integra.

A click of her heels and she was out the door. Just as the door slid closed, a hand formed and smacked against it. Raven peered up at her obstacle. It was Alucard in all his glory.

Raven soon found herself lost in his pools of red. He was missing his hat and glasses so she had to take this chance before it disappeared. The seductive vampire was rarely seen without either or both accessories.

"Hello my dear," He smirked casually.

Raven grew flustered under his hazy gaze. Her lavender orbs tore from his gleaming rubies

"Greetings, Alucard,"

He chuckled and moved farther from the darkness, closer to her quivering body. "I sensed you moving about. Is there anything I can asisst you with?"

Her knees began to buckle once she dared look him in the eyes. _'Oh God yes, there is something you help me with...'_

Raven squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand. She had forgotten he can read minds!

Alucard let out a deep bellowing laugh. "Forgetful are we? How rude!" He tsked. "And here I thought we were friends!" The sly vamp took this opportunity to snake an arm around her waist.

A dark rosey blush bloomed on Raven's pale features. Her lilac eyes shimmering.

Alucard moaned and trailed a long finger down the side of her face. Inhaling her intoxicating scent, memories flooded into his mind like a swarm of bats. Longing sighs, legs intertwined, loving touches.

His Raven sleeping soundly in his dead arms.

Alucard had promised himself not to make any move toward until the day his maiden regained her memories.

Alas, his temptress had already begun to break his zeal.

"Do you know me? Does your body recognize my touch?" He whispered into her locks of hair.

Raven whimpered and leaned into him. Yes, her body ached beneath his fingers but her mind was still foggy.

Was this what those feelings meant? Why she searched for Alucard in the depths of the night? Why her heart desired to have his arms locked sercurly around her?

The Fallen looked up at her seducer. Her sight clouded by lust. But two faces shimmered before her eyes. Both lined together and became one.

"Count?" She breathed, in total shock. The midnight hair, handsome face, and those eyes! Almighty, those eyes! How could she ever forget them!

Alucard encased her strongly within his arms. It has been ages since he was called that, especially by his bride!

"Then, you do remember me?" He muttered, petting her hair.

"You...you are very similar to my Count. But, if you are my dark lover then why we were seperated?" Raven buried her tear streaked face in his coat.

The tall vampire sighed sadly. She did not recall everything. But,

He crashed his lips on her sweet mouth. Raven gasped in surprise and thus granted the vampire king entrance. Their tongues danced like earth old partners.

Raven closed her eyes in bliss and shoved the questions away. This truly felt right. She wove her little arms around his waist and pushed against him more.

Alucard growled in her mouth as his tongue dominated her own. But, this close enough.

He picked her up by her thighs and locked his delicious prey around his waist.

The Undead ruler took back his assault on the woman's heavenly cavern and took her chin between his fingers. Crimson and lavender gazed hotly back at one another.

"You will not regret this night, these advances, you will have me entirely." He seethed, advancing toward the wall behind them. Making his point, he pushed her back to meet the cold wall and ground his hips against hers.

Raven gasped and rolled to meet him. Her eyes fluttering like a butterfly in it's last flight to stay alive.

"You did not anwser me." Alucard hissed at her, raking his fangs along her neck.

"Y-yes..." She mewled.

Alucard's eyes slomdered like embers and they melted in the dark abyss.

* * *

><p>The captured Raven blinked slowly to re adjust her eyes to the endless dark. The ground below her form felt soft like, feeling as if she floated on a cloud. Two dark embers glimmered some distance from her.<p>

Raven peered cautiously at the demon. A familiar chill ran up her spine. Was it fear? No, it was sweet anticipation. Somewhere deep in a hidden corner of her mind's labyrinth, Raven knew this this is how he acted some nights.

When a full moon shone proudly with ancient magic, victories over meaningless wars to her, and on the rare occasion of some fool actually having the audacity to even think lustful thoughts of her.

He would toy with her, make her beg till she bled tears. Yes, this evening she most definitely his prey. And oh, how she would let him devour her.

Raven watched silently as he approached like a phantom, stalking her in the blackness.

Suddenly he disappeared.

She shivered when two hands, now ungloved, roamed over her torso. Touching so formally, as if they'd done this a hundred times.

A throaty chuckle came from behind her. "A good thousand or more I would say, my Raven."

Raven gasped as he pinched her hardened peaks. Alucard laughed and nipped at her ear. "How you missed me so much? Last I remember, you were not this easy to motivate." He mocked.

"You are cruel..." She sighed dreamily as he continued his onslaught.

"Thay may be, but we both know that you enjoy it." His chest rumbled with a dark laugh.

Before Raven could even mutter a word, Alucard sank his fangs into her neck and started to feed from her. The action caused her to wail in pain but also groan with utter pleasure.

As the king still fed, Raven looked among the blinding spots in her eyes. She could see a human verson of herself in a similiar situation. A more aristocratic Alucard ontop of her, lapping up her pure blood.

Was this?

Alucard took his lips from her sweet neck and smiled. "Ah yes, I do recall that glorious night. That night, I was your first lover and your first drinker. After I pleasured you into oblivion, I sucked all your life source away. Replacing your blood with my own, making you my last bride. But, my most brilliant one."

Raven burned with mild jealousy over the unknown women he had over the past centuries. But it was replaced but sheer lust at his next move.

With unholy powers, Alucard had merely waved his hand and her clothing vanished.

Her eyes grew wide. This was really happening wasn't it?

"Yes, it very much is." Alucard drawled out, running his palms over her breasts.

He leaned back and looked over her. His ruby eyes liking what he saw. "What a goddess."

Raven blushed furiously. "Please do not look away," He grabbed her jaw again. "I only wish to worship," He dipped his head to the valley between her mounds and kissed all the way down to her belly button. "Every inch of you, your body, my temple."

Alucard pushed her roughly down on her back. His lips once more claiming the tender spot on her neck while his hands made sure her chest did not go unloved.

Raven panted and squirmed beneath the vampire. The heat driving her mad. She felt her own eyes glow with impatience and want. "I find this unfair that you are still fully clothed." She spat.

Alucard withdrew he face from the crook of her neck, lips painted red with her blood. He gave her a wicked grin. "This is how I play, but I suppose we can have more time for that later on."

Darkness over lapped them both, settling on his dressing and melting away with it.

Raven stared at the perfectly toned body with awe. His stomach was well muscled for someone that was dead. Her orbs traveled south. Her face instantly flushed scarlet. He was also very well endowed for a dead man.

Alucard chuckled darkly. "See something you like?" He inched forward on his knees, cupping her head in his large hand. They leaned in, getting closer to each other. Alucard's dark hair created a curtain over their faces.

Alucard took his chance and probed his tongue into her hot mouth. Without warning he plunged into her wet core as well. Raven let out a scream but it was smother by his mouth over hers. He stilled and waited for a moment then slowed moved in and out.

Eventually the cold pain subsided bring back the desiring heat. Soon he wasn't going fast enough. She clawed down his chisled back and hissed warningly at him.

He smirked at her, clearly amused. "Something upsetting you?" He slowed down to an almost agonizing pace. Raven whimpered and tried to bait him but he was ignoring her. "Aw, someting msut be not going your way! I wonder what it quite be..."

"Faster..." She mumbled to where only a supernatural could hear.

"My angel's wish is my command."

He started to pound into her relentlessly. Hissing at the tightness that used to smother him until he fell over edge. Raven moaned out his name over and over, lights flashing behind her eyes.

"You will never forget me again!" He snapped, locking her lips with bloody ones.

Raven snatched her lips away to speak. "No, never again," She panted running her sharp nails down his back, splitting the skin and causing it weep.

The end was coming, they both felt the edge growing closer.

Raven's fire was the first to explode. She screamed out his name loudly as she fell from the clouds.

Alucard was close to follow. Her own release triggered his even louder moan.

The pair lay trembling in the dark wake of their heated re encounter. More flashes flew to Raven.

She smiled viscously as she traced meaningless swirls on his scarred flesh.

"My Count..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fox: Heehee, I am not so good at these scenes so don't expect them too much. But I always throw a lil somethin' somethin' in there for ya ;D Enjoyed? Awesome please review =] Lemme know ya'll live X3 PS: Don't steal the lil sayin' up top. I made it up x P So, it's mine lol (unless Im dull and Ive just never seen it before please tell me XD)<strong>


	7. Important Note

_**Hello guys, sorry for the such big gap of nothing but,**_

_**As of late this Site has been growing very dull for me hindering my writing fuel. So, I have decided to move my Fics to Archive of Our Own (Ao3). I will everything here for a month (10/02/2013) after that date, my profile will be either deleted or bare (I have already deleted two Fics). I haven't chosen yet. So, if you all wish to follow me, I have a new name in Ao3. TheForgottenSheikah. **_

_**Please don't be upset. It's just how things in life go. I've been here since December 2007. Six whole years. I've meet some wonderful people, read some amazing works but lately, FF has been losing me. I shall repost all my works on Ao3, some revamped, edited and newly created.**_

_**Love you all so much.**_

_**FoxDemon303**_


End file.
